One Day at a Time
by ncisloverinnc
Summary: Sequel to "Late Night Confessions". Chronicles the developing relationship between the Senior Agent in Charge and the Intelligence Analyst.
1. Awakenings

**A/N: I had totally not planned to do a sequel, or a multi-chapter fic, but many of you were interested in seeing where this was going, and so was I, frankly. And life has been stressful, and writing is cheaper than therapy. So, here it is. I have the first and last chapters written, but the middle is being a little more problematic. So, be patient with me! And most of all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I asked for NCIS:LA for my birthday, but all I got was a card. Maybe next year.**

The LA sun had just begun to stream into the windows at the secret headquarters of the NCIS Office of Special Projects, and the warmth of the rays through the skylight above her awakened Nell Jones from a blissful slumber. She sighed contentedly, smiling at the feel of strong arms surrounding her.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," a voice murmured in her ear.

Nell's eyes flew open with a start. _So, it wasn't a dream at all._ She really was lying in G. Callen's arms on the sofa at work. Memories of the previous night flooded her brain, and her face grew warm at the thought of the kisses they had shared. She shifted in his arms, and he brushed the hair out of her face.

"How did you sleep?"

"Mmmm...sofa could've been a bit less lumpy, but the company was nice," she smiled. "Have you been awake long?"

"I've been up since Hetty arrived earlier," he replied, smirking.

That jolted Nell completely awake, and she sat straight up. "Oh my God! Hetty's here? Did she see us? I'm gonna be fired! Why didn't you wake me?"

Callen grinned and sat up, pulling her into his arms. "Of course she saw us, she's Hetty. And if she hadn't seen us, she would have found out anyway, given her super-ninja spy skills. I didn't wake you because you needed the rest, and frankly, I was enjoying just watching you. You're kind of cute when you're asleep."

Nell snorted. "Sam must have hit you harder than I thought. But thanks...even though that did sound a little stalker-ish." She rolled her eyes for emphasis. " I enjoyed last night, too," she smiled at him shyly.

"Just in case you were wondering, I didn't get hit hard enough to forget what we discussed. Are you still...up...for this?" he gestured between them. "Because I really would like to spend more time with you...if you're interested."

Nell had never seen the Special Agent In Charge appear so unsure of himself. She was the one who should be self-conscious. After all, she had practically stalked him last night. And girls like her didn't usually attract guys like him. But for whatever reason, G. Callen liked her, and she was certainly not going to leave him hanging.

So, she leaned in and kissed him in a way that left no doubt as to her interest. "Definitely," she breathed as she pulled away, catching her breath. "But right now, I need a shower and coffee. The others will be here soon, and I want to at least face my death wearing clean underwear." And with a saucy smirk, she sauntered toward the locker rooms, adding just a little extra swing to her hips for emphasis.

Callen watched her walk away with a smile on his face. He had never met anyone who pushed his buttons quite like the pretty redhead. She intrigued him, but until last night, he had never allowed himself to think about Nell as more than just a beautiful, intelligent, bold, irreverent, caring co-worker. (Okay, so maybe he _had_ allowed a few improper thoughts to slip through his conscious.) But then she sought him out, and he had let down his guard just briefly enough for her to not only tear down his walls, but completely destroy them. He shook his head. This girl would never cease to surprise him.

Nell was suddenly thankful she kept her own version of a go bag in her locker. Even though the support staff didn't usually travel, they did often get stuck working around the clock to aid in ongoing missions, so it was just prudent to have a change of clothes in case she pulled an all-nighter. She giggled to herself, thinking that she had never imagined using her spare outfit for this reason.

She showered and changed quickly, and stood observing herself in the mirror. She didn't _look_ any different, so why did she _feel_ so different? Maybe it was the smile she couldn't manage to wipe off her face. Or the blush that rose to her cheeks when she remembered those kisses. Checking her watch, she realized she needed to head upstairs, so she appraised her appearance once more. The outfit was more casual than she usually wore to work- skinny jeans that looked good paired with the harness boots she had worn yesterday, a long silk tank, and a shrug sweater-but the effect was acceptable. Funny, she had never much cared how she looked at work before, but now she wanted to impress the blue eyed agent who was completely inhabiting her thoughts.

She made a stop in the kitchen for coffee, but Callen was nowhere to be seen. Just as she prepared to head up to Ops, Eric entered the small space.

"Morning, partner! I brought bagels!"

"Eric, you're a god among men," she teased.

"You look...different," he observed, eyeing her carefully.

The analyst raised an eyebrow. "Different...how?"

"I don't know...just...different," he stammered.

Nell mumbled through a mouthful of bagel, "I'm just tired. Stayed up too late last night."

Eric's eyes went wide. "I know what you did last night," he said in a sing-song voice.

The temperature in the room went down a few degrees, and Nell stared at him, awaiting a response.

"Someone spent the night...watching the Doctor Who marathon! You really need to get a DVR."

Nell exhaled slowly, nodding, "Mmmm. Well, gotta start on that stack of papers Hetty left on my desk. You coming?"

After Nell had left the lounge earlier, Callen had considered his options carefully. It was only a matter of time until Hetty confronted him about the compromising position in which she had seen them this morning, and he wouldn't put it past her to try to stop whatever was budding between them. So, he decided that the best defense was a good offense, and went straight to Hetty's office.

He found the Operations Manager sipping tea and reviewing case notes.

"Mr. Callen- to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Settling himself in a chair in front of her desk, he watched her for a moment. "Nell and I have decided to start seeing each other. Outside the office. Dating," he clarified. "I just thought you should know that I really like her, and I think this might be really good for both of us."

He stopped long enough to focus on the fleeting smirk that graced the small woman's face. She quickly schooled her features back to neutral, deliberately put her tea cup down, and very seriously replied, "Alright."

Callen nearly did a double take. "Alright? No lecture about dating co-workers, or keeping it out of the office, or how we're making a huge mistake?".

Hetty regarded him seriously. "Mr. Callen, I trust that you and Miss Jones will behave professionally while at work, and what goes on outside the office is really none of my concern."

This was not the response the agent had expected, and he felt like he was walking into a trap. But he searched Hetty's eyes, and seeing no indication that she was lying, he nodded. "Okay." And he rose to head to the showers.

"And Mr. Callen? Please instruct Miss Jones that I will not be fooled by her use of semantics. Just because I did not specifically forbid _her_ from imbibing in my Scotch does not mean she is welcome to consume or share it."

Callen grinned and shook his head as he went to the locker room.

If he had lingered one more moment, he would have heard a small voice laughing, "About time."


	2. First Date

**A/N: Ok, so I had more trouble getting this going than I had anticipated, but I think it turned out ok. Fair warning,it will be ****very ********high in the cheese and fluff factors. Never fear, though, dear readers, there will be angst in future chapters, 'cuz that's how I roll. Thanks for all the kind reviews, favorites, and follows. Now, enjoy!**

First dates were always stressful, but it was the _lack _of a first date, in this case, that had Nell Jones nearly on the ledge. It had been over 2 weeks since their evening on the sofa, and she and Callen still hadn't been on an official date. In their defense, a grueling case had come up the next day, and they had barely spoken to each other since. But the last 24 hours had broken the case, and she was beginning to wonder if she had really dreamed what had happened to begin with.

She was furiously typing at her computer in Ops, and was so engrossed that she didn't even register the doors opening until strong hands were massaging her shoulders.

"Game over. Let's go home," he urged gently.

Nell jumped, startled momentarily, before relaxing into his touch. "Mmmm...do that for long, and I may not be able to get up."

"Well, if you don't get up, then we might never get you out of the office, which would completely defeat the purpose of spending time together _outside_ the office," he reasoned. "You up for dinner?"

The petite analyst regarded him carefully. The op had taken its toll on the agent. His shoulders sagged, and he looked tired, yet here he was, asking her out. She felt a flush warm her entire body, and she returned his smile. "Girl's gotta eat," she grinned. "But this has been a long week, and if it's okay with you, how about dinner at my place? I'll cook and you can put your feet up."

He relaxed immediately. "Great idea. I'll pick up wine and dessert and meet you there."

An hour later, Nell had returned home, showered and changed, and had put steaks under the broiler. She was tossing the salad when the doorbell rang. Outside stood Callen, also freshly showered, with 2 bottles of wine and a white bakery box.

"White or red?" he queried as she let him in.

"Possibly both, based on the week we've had," she responded. "And what might be in the box?" she asked, curious.

"Red velvet cheesecake," he laughed, as he watched her mouth drop open.

"Who needs dinner? Let's just go straight to dessert!" Nell enthused, taking the box from him. In the process, their hands touched, and it was as though an electrical impulse surged between them. Nell flushed a deep red, thinking of her Freudian slip, and meeting his eyes, she realized that he had mentally gone there, as well.

"As inviting as that sounds," Callen began, teasing, "I thought we agreed to take things a step at a time." Nell, too, began to laugh, and they both relaxed.

The rest of the evening turned out to be a pleasant surprise for both of them. Nell was a fabulous cook. She turned ordinary steaks into something extraordinary by topping them with a brandy and mushroom cream sauce. The conversation flowed as easily as the wine. By the time they moved to the living room for dessert, they both wondered why they hadn't done this sooner.

"Ohmygod...this is the most intense experience I've ever had," Nell gushed through a huge mouthful of cheesecake.

"You work taking down terrorists, putting away bad guys, and making the world safe for ordinary people, and cheesecake is your most intense experience?"

"Okay," she conceded. "The most intense _food_ experience ever."

Callen grinned at her enthusiasm. She was nothing like, and yet, everything that he had expected, and after an evening together, away from work and the team, he was more interested in spending time with the pretty redhead than ever. His eyes darkened a shade as he watched her closely.

She put down her fork and her smile faded. Callen was gazing at her as if **she** was dessert, and Nell felt a warm jolt go straight down into her toes. Her heart began to pound, and her mouth went dry.

"You've got a...spot...of whipped cream...right...here..." his thumb followed his gaze to the corner of her mouth, and he gently swiped the spot in what Nell thought must have been the single most erotic thing a man had ever done to her. She leaned into his touch, and after their eyes met briefly, he softly kissed the spot where his thumb had been.

Nell shivered, making Callen smile. He started placing soft kisses around her lips, before finally placing his mouth over hers in a deeper kiss. Whatever thoughts Nell had been having were quickly replaced by the myriad of sensations flooding her mind and body. She had absolutely never been kissed like this before, and she briefly wondered where this man had learned to do such amazing things with his mouth.

Callen had stopped thinking around the time that Nell responded to his kiss. He had been with his fair share of women, but there was something about the combination of innocence and sensuality this woman possessed that had him in over his head. When her tongue tentatively entered his mouth, he lost it completely, pulling her down with him onto the sofa.

It was only when she moaned and arched into him that Callen realized his hand was under her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her back, bra unhooked. _When had that happened? _

Before things could go any further, he pulled his hand back outside her shirt and gently pulled away from the kiss. Nell looked confused, vulnerable, and slightly hurt. The agent ran his fingers through her hair, catching his breath. "What are you doing to me, Nell Jones?" he asked with a shaky grin.

"Um...kissing?"

"Seducing, more like," he smirked.

"And that's bad because...?" she began.

"Because I said we were going to take this slow," he replied, sitting up and pulling her into his lap. "And it's kind of hard to go slow when you're making me lose control. And I like to be in control."

"Mmm...maybe you should lose control more often," she replied with a naughty gleam in her eye.

This caused the agent to laugh heartily. "This coming from Madame Control Freak herself!"

"Did you just call me a freak? Oh, Agent Callen, it is _on_!". She proceeded to attack his neck, kissing and suckling as her hips ground into him.

"Hey! No fair!" he complained. He grabbed her hands and held her away from him. "I always thought you were so nice and mild-mannered."

Nell quirked an eyebrow at him, and they both started laughing. When they finally caught their breath, Callen sighed. "This has been amazing, but I really should go." He hugged her close, kissed her temple, then rose to leave. "Thanks for dinner. Next time, we'll dress up and go out." Nell's blood pumped faster just at the thought of a 'next time'.

They shared another soft kiss at the door, and as he turned to go, Callen whispered, "Sweet dreams, Nell."

As Nell closed the door behind her, she thought that no dream could possibly rival the sweet reality of this evening.


	3. Fairy Tales

**A/N: I don't know what has come over me, but I just can't get out of fluff mode, so this will be another sappy chapter. They won't all be, I swear :D Also, this chapter was inspired by the latest issue of CBS Watch magazine. There's a pic of Chris O'Donnell wearing the shirt I described with jeans and a trench...smokin' hot! I highly suggest checking it out. Nell's dress is similar to some in this mag, as well. This will be a short one, but I have several others written, I just needed a bridge, so hopefully updates will be longer in the future. As always, thanks and enjoy!**

As first dates go, Nell and Callen's was pretty much perfect, so Nell wasn't sure the second one could be any better. But he had promised getting dressed up and going out to dinner, and he did not disappoint.

She was working with Eric in Ops that morning, when her phone buzzed with a text. She recognized the number, but the message was what set her heart racing and left a smile on her face the rest of the day.

_CU at 7. Dress up :)_

She rushed home that evening and tore her closet apart, trying to come up with the perfect outfit. Finally, she settled on a very retro deep lavender sleeveless dress. It had a boat neck, and was fitted on top, showing off her tiny waist, and flaring out at the bottom, ending just above the knee. She added some dangly pearl earrings to give it a modern touch, along with strappy sandals and a black pashmina.

She had just deemed her appearance acceptable when the doorbell rang. The sight before her when she opened it took her breath away. Callen was slouched in the doorway, dressed in a white shirt with purple checks, dark pants and a dark jacket, holding a bouquet of white gardenias. He looked like a GQ model.

When Nell opened the door, Callen had expected her to look nice, because she always did, but tonight, she was absolutely stunning. The glamour of her outfit was complimented by her edgy haircut and beautiful face. He couldn't imagine how he had missed noticing how attractive she was all these months. He greeted her with a peck on the cheek. "You look amazing."Nell reveled in his compliment, and saw it reflected in his eyes. After placing the flowers in some water, they were off.

As they headed down the freeway, Nell couldn't help but giggle. Callen shot her a puzzled look.

"Sorry. It's just that the Aston Martin is a little more upscale than my Mini Cooper."

"I knew you only wanted me for my car," Callen joked as he reached over and clasped her hand.

Nell giggled again. _If he only knew..._It was so surreal to think that a few weeks ago, she would have never imagined going on a date with her hot boss, and now she was all dressed up, riding in his luxury car, holding his hand and going to a fancy dinner in Hollywood. Life was funny sometimes.

Dinner was at an upscale, but intimate restaurant. Callen was extremely attentive, and the two talked for hours. When they left the restaurant, they headed to Griffin Park, where they stood on a platform that looked out over L.A.

"The view from here is amazing," Nell said as she observed the twinkling lights of the city below.

Callen, never taking his eyes off Nell, replied, "I agree- the view is amazing."

Nell flushed with pleasure when she realized he wasn't talking about the lights, and she turned and placed her arms around his neck. "This evening has been unbelievable. You've made me feel like Cinderella. Thanks, G." She reached up, and he met her lips with his in a romantic kiss that was more relaxed and less frenzied than the ones they had shared at Nell's place. They stood for a bit longer, just enjoying each other's company, before Callen broke the silence. "Come on, Cinderella. It's almost midnight, and we don't want you to turn into a pumpkin."

They drove back to Nell's place in comfortable silence. When they reached her apartment, Callen walked her to the door, and took her in his arms again.

Nell looked up at him shyly through her long eyelashes. "Would you like to come in?"

Callen sighed. "Yes. But it's a school night, and I really shouldn't. Taking it slow and all.."

Nell was a little disappointed, but she smiled anyway. "I had a great time tonight. Thanks again."

"Get some sleep, Nell. See you tomorrow." And with another quick kiss, he was gone.

The next morning, Nell was setting her things down at her desk in Ops, when she noticed a small bag with her name on it. Curious, she peeked inside and found her black pashmina, along with a note that read:

_Found this in my car. It's not a glass slipper, but I believe it's yours :) Thanks for last night.  
_ _Prince Charming_

Neither of them mentioned it further, but the extra twinkle in Callen's eyes when he looked at Nell during the briefing later that day made her certain that he was as smitten as she was. Yes, this was turning out like a fairy tale, after all.


	4. Winds of Change

**A/N: Thanks again for all the review, favorites, and for reading! This chapter briefly alludes to eps 3:16-17 (Blye, K.) And if anyone can tell me why this site insists on reformatting my stories after they're saved, please let me know! I'm seriously about to lose it! It's eating my line breaks after they're saved...grrr...**

G. Callen hated stakeouts. The hours being alone in a car with his thoughts, or worse, with his thoughts plus Sam, made him a bit stir crazy. And today, his thoughts kept coming back to one very beautiful intelligence analyst.

The last few weeks had been an unexpected surprise. They had been out on several dates, and had spent a good bit of time just hanging out or having late night phone conversations. The more Callen was with her, the more he learned about the redhead, and the more she revealed to him, the more he wanted to know. And this made the feelings he had been having lately so much harder to ignore. Because G. Callen didn't do relationships, and that appeared to be exactly where this was headed.

He had let down his guard with Nell the night of his 'partner anniversary' and admitted that he wanted someone in his life, possibly a family someday. But what did he know about relationships or family? He wasn't even sure who he was or how he fit in the world outside of NCIS. He knew how to assume the identity of a legend, but could he ever learn to navigate how to just be himself?

And yet, something about Nell brought out a side of Callen he had never been in touch with before, even in other relationships. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his other relationships had been based on lies. Perhaps it was just the fact that she accepted him for who he was, thus giving him the freedom to be that man. All Callen knew was that never in his life had he felt so happy and complete. And that was why he knew he had to stop whatever was happening between them before one or both of them ended up hurt.

He inadvertently sighed and leaned his head on the window.

"Stop carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders, G," admonished Sam.

Callen turned a blank stare on his partner. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam knew better than to press the issue with the man, so he remained silent. Eventually, Callen fell into his trap. "I just have a lot on my mind," he stated.

"What's her name?"

"What makes you think there's a woman involved? Have I ever mentioned a woman?"

"Nope. Doesn't mean there's not one."

"There's not."

"Maybe that's the problem, G. You need to find a woman."

Callen shot him an icy glare. "Enough, Sam. If there's something to tell, I'll let you know."

"Ok. But you better not be holding out on me, G. If there's a woman, you need to bring her around, let her meet the family. My mother would kill me if she thought you had a girlfriend and she didn't get to approve of her," Sam goaded.

Callen rolled his eyes, but remained silent for a while. "Do you ever think about what we do?"

"You mean, like sitting in a hot car for hours on end waiting on a suspect?"

"No, wise guy, I mean, all the killing and violence, all the ugliness in the world. Does what we do really make a difference? Or are we the same as them?"

"G, if you really have to ask yourself that, maybe you should think about another line of work."

"So you're saying that the end justifies the means?"

"No, what I'm saying is that it's our responsibility to help clean up this world so our children may not have to see all the ugliness that we've seen. Where's all this coming from? You going soft on me?" Sam asked gently.

Callen shook his head with a small smile. "I think it's the weather. These Santa Ana winds are messing with my head."

When Eric Beale walked into Ops, he knew it was time for an intervention. He casually sat down at his terminal and took a deep breath. Turning to his partner, he spoke. "Nell? What's going on?"

Nell looked up from her monitor in confusion. "What?"

Eric gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I asked you what's going on. What's wrong, Nell?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Um, well, for starters, I came in Tuesday and you were in the gym, blasting Metallica and attacking the backboard like it had stolen your dog. Incidentally, I didn't know someone your size could even touch the rim, much less dunk. But anyway... You've been in a fog all week, now you're staring at a computer which hasn't been turned on, and you're listening to Adele. That can't mean anything good."

Nell sighed deeply. "I don't know, Eric, I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like...?" he coaxed.

"Oh, probably nothing. It's these darn Santa Ana winds- you know they wreak havoc on my psyche," she joked. "Really...it's nothing. I'm just tired. It's been a long week, and all the stuff with Kensi, and Granger...I just need a few days to catch my breath."

"Yeah, it has been a pretty draining few days." He squeezed her shoulder, and she glanced up in acknowledgement. "I just wanted you to know that...if there's anything...I mean...if you need to talk..."

Nell gave him a small smile. "I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Eric." She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Neither of them heard the doors to Ops open and close, nor saw the look on Callen's face as he turned and headed back downstairs.

In reality, Nell's psyche had been pretty wrecked lately. She had thought things were going really well- unbelievably so-with Callen, when suddenly, they weren't. She couldn't pinpoint any specific incident that had occurred, but she knew exactly when things had started to go south.

Two weeks ago, she had been home on Saturday, when someone knocked at her door. She hadn't been expecting anyone, so she checked through the peephole and was pleasantly surprised to find him standing outside her door, looking devastatingly handsome in a t-shirt and well-worn jeans.

She opened the door and gave him a curious smile. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you."

A loud noise suddenly erupted from inside Nell's apartment. "Do you have company?" he questioned as he entered cautiously.

Nell grinned mischievously and said, "Wait here."

When she returned, she was carrying a beautiful little girl with wispy blonde curls and big blue eyes. "G, this is Grace."

Callen looked from Nell to the baby and back again. "Uh, Nell, is there something I don't know about?"

Nell started laughing and put the baby down. "Grace is my neighbor's little girl. Her grandmother fell and broke her hip this morning, and her mom had to take her to the ER. Her dad's out of town until tonight, so her mom asked if I could babysit until her dad got home. I'm sorry, I didn't remember us making plans...?"

Callen looked relieved. "We didn't. I just was bored, and in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd drop by. I should've called first."

"No, really, it's fine. If you want, you could hang out with us. We could get some lunch, maybe take Gracie to the park later?"

"Sounds like a plan," Callen smiled.

Nell saw a new side of G. Callen that day. She knew he was the beloved uncle to Sam's kids, but she had never seen him interact with children before. Grace was enthralled by him. She giggled with glee at the funny faces he made. He got down in the floor and played blocks with her. He made her laugh uproariously when he played peek-a-boo. He made little airplane noises when he helped feed her fruit and cereal. He blew raspberries on her tummy. He was a far cry from the cold, ruthless agent who could break a suspect with his icy blue gaze.

Callen, on the other hand, had had no doubt that Nell would be great with kids. She spoke often and fondly of the smaller members of her family. And she was forever playing mother hen to one of the team. But seeing her in action was a definite game changer for Callen. She was as natural carrying a baby on her hip as she was giving a complicated briefing on South American drug cartels. He couldn't help picturing a little one with her red hair and hazel eyes. As if that wasn't unsettling enough, it felt completely natural to him to be spending the afternoon taking care of a baby with her.

But the thing that tipped him from unsettled into full retreat mode happened when they went for a walk in the park. Nell had taken Grace out of the stroller and placed her in a swing, gently pushing her back and forth. The little girl was delighted, and her happy coos made Nell smile, which, in turn, made Callen smile. She picked her up, and they had all settled, laughing, onto a bench nearby, Callen's arm around the girls protectively. Just then, an elderly lady walked by with her dog. When she reached them, she slowed her pace and stopped to admire the baby.

"What a beautiful family you have," she praised. Nell had just opened her mouth to correct the woman, when Callen smiled and replied, "Thank you."

Nell stared at him in shock. He noticed her expression, and his face went ashen as he realized what he had said. _What had he been thinking?_ The words had just slipped out, almost as easily as the couple had slipped into this domestic scene in which they found themselves. As the discomfort settled around them, a scorching breeze began to blow, making Grace start to cry.

The older lady looked around. "The Santa Ana winds," she acknowledged. "Did you know that they call them the devil's winds? They make people crazy."She smiled at them and continued walking.

Callen couldn't shake the awkwardness that had suddenly befallen them. When Nell suggested they return home for Gracie's nap, he agreed without further discussion. He stayed with her until the child's father picked her up, but the comforting feeling that had surrounded them earlier was gone. Callen excused himself and left shortly afterward.

From that point on, Callen had begun to slowly withdraw from Nell. He tried to convince himself that it was for the best. He mentally rehearsed all the usual excuses- _she's too young, I'm too old, I don't know how to be in a relationship_- but none of them rang true. He still couldn't explain why he was pushing away possibly the best thing that had ever happened to him. And then, he walked into Ops, and saw Nell in Eric's arms and it clicked- she needed someone with a normal past, a name. Someone who hadn't seen and done things that nobody should. Someone unlike himself.


	5. Being There

**A/N: Spoilers for Crimeleon and Blye, K. **  
** Thanks for all the support! Enjoy!**

"Miss Jones...a word, please."

Nell did an about face while scurrying through the bullpen. "You called me, Hetty?" she asked as she poked her head into the Operations Manager's office.

"I need those expense reports by the end of the day."

"They'll be on your desk within the hour," Nell confirmed with a nod. She turned to leave, when Hetty spoke again.

"Please, sit down a moment."

Warily, the petite analyst pulled up a chair.

"How are things with you, Miss Jones?"

Nell stared at her feet. "Fine, Hetty."

Hetty lowered her voice, and her expression softened. "Don't take it personally, my dear. He has never had stability, so he's wired to run when he gets too close to what he so desperately craves."

Nell's head shot up and she tried in vain to mask the expression of shock on her face. "So, what do I do about it?" she ventured.

Hetty contemplated what to say for a moment. "I usually try to refrain from getting involved in the personal lives of my staff. However, I will offer you this observation- Mr. Callen is not used to thinking with his heart. But I don't believe he would have proceeded with this unless he truly intended for it to work. And in the midst of his confusion about your changing relationship, he has experienced some inner conflict related to our recent caseload. So, be patient, Nell. Support him and be there for him. I believe with all my heart he will come around." She smiled kindly at the young woman. "Now, you'd best get to work on those expense reports before I'm accused of turning into an old softy."

Nell excused herself and returned to Ops. She pondered over all the things Hetty had said, and by the end of the day, she knew what she had to do.

After the case with the Chameleon, Nell knew Callen was in a dangerous place- angry because they were unable to catch the man, and concerned for his own safety and that of his team. Then, Granger tried to pin the murders of the men in her father's unit on Kensi, resulting in her going off the reservation and ultimately catching the killer. As team leader, Callen took every case personally, but these two truly _were_ personal, and he was beginning to show signs of the stress he was under. He didn't sleep much on good nights, but he was coming in more and more often with dark circles under his eyes. When they were in a briefing, Nell could feel the tension radiating off the man in waves. So after their latest case came to its conclusion, Nell decided to take matters into her own hands.

To say that Callen was surprised to see Nell show up on his doorstep that night was an understatement, especially since he had been giving her the cold shoulder lately. But when she completely ignored his protests and barged into his apartment with several bags, he was filled with conflicting emotions. He desperately wanted to see her, touch her, hold her, but he both feared hurting her and feared her being targeted for her involvement with him, since the Chameleon was still on the loose.

"Nell, you shouldn't be here," he began, before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"G, you can't shut me out forever," she attempted, as he pushed away from her.

"No, it's not safe for you to be here, Nell. I can't... You need to go," he responded, becoming angry.

"No! I won't go," she responded resolutely, arms folded over her chest. "I'm a grown woman, I don't need to be coddled or protected. I have a higher IQ than 99% of the population, I can shoot, I can fight, I can take care of myself. And the reason I'm here is not because I need you, G, it's because _you_ need _me_."

Callen, caught completely off guard, had no response.

Nell's stance relaxed slightly, and she placed her hands on his chest gently. "Let me take care of you tonight, okay? You need to relax, and I want to help you. I care about you, G. I don't know what's going on with you, and I won't press it. I just want to be here for you tonight."

And with that, she went into the kitchen and began unloading bags of Thai food she had picked up on the way. They ate in relative silence, and when they were done, Nell took Callen by the hand and began leading him toward the bedroom.

"Nell..." he cautioned, hesitating.

"It's not what you think. Just follow me."

The agent warily followed the analyst, until she came to an abrupt halt and began snickering. "I thought you didn't have a bed?"

Callen smirked. "Just another myth perpetrated by my partner."

Nell grinned. "Well, that'll make things a lot easier. Now, get undressed."

"I beg your pardon? I thought this wasn't what I thought it was," Callen remarked, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, alright, you can leave on your underwear. I'll even step out of the room, if you want. But you are tense, and I am going to give you a massage. Part of the whole 'relaxing' thing," she smiled.

Callen's thoughts and feelings were running amok, and he stared at Nell for a moment. Sensing his hesitation, Nell closed the distance between them and gently pulled his shirt over his head, then unbuttoned his jeans, letting them drop to the ground. Then, sensing his fear that this was turning into a seduction, she backed away from physical contact, pulled back the covers, and motioned him into bed.

Once he was settled on his stomach, Nell began massaging his back and shoulders, first with gentle pressure, then adding deeper strokes to soothe his aching muscles. Callen was initially tense, but gradually began to melt into her touch. After a while, Nell sensed his breathing pattern had changed. She looked down and realized the tired blue eyes had finally closed. She ran her fingers softly through his short hair, gave him a quick kiss, and moved to get up, when his voice, heavy with sleep, stopped her.

"Don't go, Nell. Stay."

Her heart fluttered, and she smiled to herself. "Okay," she whispered. She pulled off her own jeans, and eased out of her bra, leaving her t-shirt between them for safety. She slid under the covers, and a warm pair of arms encircled her. She had been hesitant to come tonight, but now she knew she was right where she needed to be.


	6. Advice for the Lovelorn

**A/N: Another short chapter. I loved the idea when it came to me, but I'm not sure I did it justice. Anyway, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

When G Callen awoke, the sun was already up and his house smelled of freshly brewed coffee. He looked at the clock in disbelief. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that soundly. Turning over, he found the other side of the bed was empty, and the house was quiet. A note on the nightstand indicated that Nell had left earlier to go home and change before work.

He lay there for a while, recalling the events of the previous night. Despite his earlier misgivings, he was glad that Nell had stayed. He was certain that it was her presence, not the massage, that had allowed him to finally rest. If he indulged himself, he could easily imagine falling asleep with her in his arms every night.

Callen couldn't put his finger on why this relationship was different than others in his past. There were the obvious reasons, of course- no pretending or hiding their work lives from each other, the mutual admiration, the attraction-but there was something else. Nell had come to him last night for no other reason than to take care of him. She didn't ask anything of him, and respected his need for distance, despite the fact that she was confused and hurt by it. Was it possible that someone could truly care for him, flaws and all, without an ulterior motive? At the heart of things, Callen had serious trust issues, but something kept pushing him _toward_ this relationship, not _away_ from it.

All day long, he pondered the question. He observed Nell carefully with the trained eye of an investigator. She was so genuine, in spite of her quirks, that he doubted she would intentionally hurt him. But what about her? Could he ever be the kind of man she needed? Callen truly wished at times like these that he had someone to talk to about his life. Sam was like a brother, but he was just too close to the situation to be objective. Hetty was definitely out. Ditto Nate, and Deeks, and most certainly not Eric. Finally, at 3 am, it came to him.

The familiar buzzing of the phone was not unexpected at this hour, but the number on Caller ID certainly was.

"So...still don't sleep, do ya, Callen?" the deep voice answered, without preamble.

"Nice to talk to you, too, Jethro," the smile in his voice was evident across the line.

"Well, if you're calling in the middle of the night your time, it must be serious."

"You could say that," Callen began. "Jethro, I need some advice."

"Personal or professional?"

"A bit of both." He took a deep breath before continuing. "What's your stance these days on Rule 12?"

Gibbs snorted. "Depends. Are you asking as team leader, or rule breaker?"

"Um, both," Callen replied hesitantly.

"It's a bad idea, Callen. Who is it? That brunette, Kensi?"

"It's not Kensi," the younger man responded. "She's not an agent. She's an intelligence analyst attached to my OSP team. And Gibbs... She's not Jenny Shepard. She was the reason for rule 12, right?"

The older agent took a deep breath at the mention of his former lover, the woman who put her career aspirations above their relationship and broke his heart. "If I recall correctly, you've had your own experience with this scenario, and it didn't turn out so well for you, either. What was her name...Tracy?

Callen sighed. "It's not like that, Jethro," he replied testily. "Nell would never put the job above a relationship. She's just not wired that way. You don't get it."

"Ok," Gibbs acknowledged. "Tell me."

"She's amazing. Probably the smartest person I've ever met. Kind. Funny. Beautiful. A redhead," he added.

"A redhead? Hell, maybe _I_ should date her," the silver-haired agent joked.

Callen laughed. "That might be a problem, since you're old enough to be her grandfather." He became serious once again and continued, "It actually could be a problem for me, too. She doesn't seem to mind the age difference, and I don't either, but I worry that her family might have a problem with it."

"How deep in this are you?"

"Too deep. We've been casually dating for a while, but something keeps holding me back from taking it any further. I don't know if I'm good enough for her, Gibbs. She deserves the best, and I don't know if a guy with no name and no family is it. And I'm no saint, Jethro. You know the kinds of things I've done in the past. But she doesn't seem to care about all that. She's the first person I've ever been with as myself, not as an alias. I'm scared I'm gonna screw it up."

"You love her." It was more a statement than a question. Silence fell over the line as Callen contemplated it.

"I don't know who's dumber- you or DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "Look, if she's as smart as you say she is, you should let _her_ decide who's good enough for her." His tone became gentler as he continued, "G, we all have issues, especially if you've been in this line of work as long as we have. She's in it, too, so she probably has her own issues. But if you can find someone who gets those issues, and cares about you in spite of them, you'd be an idiot to walk away from her. Besides, those rules are my rules. You have to do what's best for you. You have to ask yourself what you want out of your life. Do you want to be a crotchety old man who builds boats in his basement, or do you want a family of your own?"

Callen smiled and shook his head. "You're right, as always, Jethro. You really did learn something from all those marriages, didn't you?"

"You should be glad you're not here to get the head slap I owe you," Gibbs smirked. "And Callen- send me an invitation to the wedding."


	7. Rollercoaster of Love

**A/N: My first attempt at uploading from my iPad, so here goes nothing! Enjoy!**

Several days had passed since Nell spent the night at Callen's, and although they really had not had a chance to talk, she could tell that things were improving between them. As much as she wanted to believe it had something to do with her visit that night, she knew deep down that he just had to figure things out on his own, and in his own time. So she was not entirely surprised to see the agent when he showed up on her doorstep late one night.

"Hey," she smiled, letting him inside.

"Hey, yourself," he returned her smile before embracing her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, and continued, "We need to talk."

Nell backed away a few steps. "Uh oh." Her eyes grew wide.

Callen sensed where her thoughts were going, and grabbed her hand. "No, it's nothing bad. I just...I feel like I owe you an explanation."

He led to her to the sofa, and they sat down facing each other. Callen took a deep breath and looked at their still entwined hands. "Nell, this last few weeks has been amazing. _You're_ amazing. I can't for the life of me figure out why you want to be with someone like me." He looked into her eyes and continued. "Look, I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. I've taken lives. I lie for a living. I had a really messed up childhood. I have no family, no name. I've been an alias so many times, I don't even know who the real G. Callen is. And every time I'm with you, I feel like you deserve so much more- so much better than me. That's the reason I've been running so hot, then cold lately. I don't want to give you up. I don't want you to be with someone else. I don't want to be with someone else. But I just don't want to destroy your beautiful spirit with all my issues."

Nell started to protest,but Callen held up a hand to silence her. "And that's the funny thing- when I'm with you, all the darkness goes away. I find myself saying, and doing, and thinking things I never have before, and I wonder if that guy who feels those things is the real me? And if I don't know the answer to those questions, how is it fair to you to have to guess?"

The petite redhead successfully interrupted him this time. "G., I knew what I was signing up for when we agreed to try this. I knew enough about you and your demons to know you'd need some space to sort it out. Heck, I'm no relationship expert, either. But a wise woman once told me to be patient. I'm not going anywhere, G. You can't get rid of me that easily," she smiled, squeezing his hand softly.

Callen shook his head, smiling. "You talked to Hetty, right?" he chuckled. "Well, a wise man once told me that I should let you decide what was right for you, and what you wanted."

Nell leaned in, her face just millimeters from Callen's. "He is a wise man. I want you, G."

Their eyes locked for a moment before their lips met.

For the next few days, the two spent all their free time together. Nell told Callen more about her family, and Callen opened up a little about his past. They had fun just getting to know each other better, and despite Callen's trust issues, he seemed to be letting Nell into his heart. They were connecting on an emotional level- something unheard of for G. Callen.

The only thing missing, at least as far as Nell was concerned, was taking their physical relationship to the next level. Sure, they had shared a bed more than once, but no sex was involved. There had been a number of scorching hot makeout sessions on Nell's couch, but before anything could happen, Callen always pulled away, citing how he wanted to take it slow. It was sweet at first, but Nell was beginning to get frustrated, in more ways than one.

One night, Nell's level of frustration, combined with her slight paranoia that there was more going on, prompted her to climb into his lap following his usual 'in due time' speech.

"Nell..." he warned, although it came out as more of a groan.

She leaned suggestively into him and murmured, "G, when I said I want you, I meant _I want you._"

Callen really did groan this time. "And I meant that I didn't want to rush this. I want us to be sure...". His concentration was broken by Nell's tongue slowly dancing around his ear. But he recovered quickly, and pulled away slightly.

Nell sighed deeply. "Look Callen, this is not my first rodeo. I am not some innocent girl who can't handle sex with an extremely hot, dangerous man. Unless..." she trailed off, biting her lip uncertainly, "...you don't want me..."

"Oh my God, Nell," he began, taking her face in his hands. "How could you even think I don't want you? I mean, surely you can tell how much I want you," he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Then...why?..."

The agent closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa. "I told you I'm not good at this. I really, really like you, Nell. I've never really felt like this before, with anyone. I don't want it to be just sex with us. I guess I'm just trying to make sure we don't get so caught up in our attraction that we lose sight of the relationship. I don't want to break your heart, and I don't want you to break mine."

Nell's heart broke a little bit just hearing his admission. She had known of his trust issues, but before her now was a scared little boy who had been hurt too many times in his life. She gently stroked his face. "G., you don't have to worry about me breaking your heart. And I trust you with mine. I care about you. And if you want to go slow, we'll go slow." She kissed his cheek as she climbed off his lap. "But don't make me wait too long."

Callen smirked. "I'm not sure I can. Wait- you think I'm hot and dangerous?"

"Extremely."


	8. Bonding

**A/N: I have been trying to figure out how to incorporate a James Bond scenario into this story since Daniel Craig parachuted into Olympic Stadium with the Queen, and today, it finally came to me. A rudimentary knowledge of the 007 franchise might help, but isn't entirely necessary to appreciate this chapter. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **James Bond, or he would be played by G. Callen.**

"I would soooo be James Bond," Deeks' voice sounded through the hallway as the team made their way to their desks. "What?" he asked when faced with Kensi's skeptical look. "I'm suave, debonair, a great agent, a killer ladies' man, and I totally rock the Armani," he continued, gesturing to the tuxedo he was currently wearing. "Definitely Bond material."

Sam shook his head and grinned. "Deeks, suave to you is a brand of hair product. Give it up."

"Haters gonna hate," Deeks replied cheekily.

"Who's hating?" Eric asked, catching the end of the conversation as he and Nell came down from Ops.

"Deeks has spent the entire ride back here comparing OSP to a 007 movie," Kensi scoffed, rubbing her temples. "He thinks he could be Bond."

"Well, who else would be?" Deeks asked, affronted.

Kensi snorted. "Callen, maybe. He already has the Aston Martin, and he's a legendary undercover operative. Even Sam would be feasible. Anyone but you."

Deeks sat down on her desk, index finger tapping his chin. "Okay, I can see Callen as George Lazenby's one-and-done Bond. Sam...maybe Timothy Dalton. You know, the uptight one nobody remembers? Me, I'm more of a combination Sean Connery/Roger Moore. You know, laid back, doesn't take himself too seriously, but gets the job done, and goes home with the babe."

Callen looked at him with a mixture of confusion and distaste. "I'd be Lazenby?"

Sam glanced at Callen, then back at Deeks. "Uptight?" he asked as took a step toward the liaison officer, arms crossed. Then he turned to Kensi. "Feasible?"

Eric's face lit up. "You know, Deeks, I can totally see Hetty as M!"

Deeks jumped up and slapped the young tech on the back. "Atta boy, Eric! Somebody gets my genius! You, my boy, could be Q, since you are the wizard of gadgetry. And Kensi-" he looked over at his parter, "Kensi would make an epic Bond Girl! Where were you hiding your weapon in that dress tonight.."

"If you call me Pussy Galore one more time, Deeks, I swear I'll shoot you!" Kensi growled. She reached to hit Deeks, but he ducked just in time behind Nell.

The intelligence analyst, who had been laughing along with the others, turned to Deeks with her hands on her hips. "Hey! If Eric's Q, then who am I?"

Deeks closed one eye while he considered her question. With a snap of his fingers, he pointed to Nell as if in revelation. "You, my darling Nell Bell, are Miss Moneypenny. The one who keeps the place running. Trusted assistant of M, keeper of intelligence, beautiful, mysterious- yeah, that's you, babe," he grinned.

"Um, Deeks?" interrupted Eric. "Didn't James Bond and Moneypenny have some kind of illicit affair?"

The others, including Nell, turned expectantly to see how Deeks talked himself out of this one. Not one to disappoint, he put his arm around Nell and responded, "That's a question that the movies never answer. Guess you'll have to use your imaginations," he smirked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Nell could see that the conversation had Callen struggling to maintain his composure. He clearly didn't like the insinuation Deeks had made, and Nell decided she kind of liked his jealous streak. So she decided to see just how uncomfortable she could make him.

She turned to Deeks, his arm still firmly around her shoulder. "Actually, the books and the movies all allude to the fact that Miss Moneypenny has an unrequited crush on 007, but they do flirt shamelessly. In fact, I seem to recall that in some of the earlier films, Bond often kisses her and touches her inappropriately," she smirked.

A glance told her that her comments have hit their mark. Callen's expression went completely neutral, while Sam, Kensi and Eric shared the same shocked but bemused looks.

Deeks' grin spread even wider, if possible, and just as he was about to inappropriately touch Nell's backside, Hetty, in her usual knowing way, appeared beside him.

"Mr. Bond, M would like the Armani back in wardrobe before it meets a fate worse than you will if you touch Miss Moneypenny's assets."

The group stood motionless for a moment as Hetty walked away, then they all dissolved into laughter.

"Come on, Deeks. Looks like you get to 'Die Another Day'," Kensi quipped.

"Yeah, man, 'You Only Live Twice'," Sam added, laughing.

"You know Hetty has a 'License To Kill'," Eric called, as the rest of the group groaned, making their way to wardrobe.

Nell returned to Ops, still inwardly smiling at how easy it was to make Callen jealous. She had completed her paperwork, and was turning off the her computer when Callen came through the doors.

He walked up behind her, placing his arms around her and pulling her body against him.

"So, Moneypenny, huh?" he began as he nuzzled he neck.

She turned in his arms and faced him. "Sure. She and Bond would be kind of hot together," she smirked, noting his slightly disappointed look. "But I disagree with Deeks about one thing-" she leaned in closer and lowered her voice to a seductive level. "You would have to be 007."

Callen finally smiled, and they locked lips in a passionate embrace.

Nell pulled back and looked at him slyly. "Do you remember the scene in 'Die Another Day'? With the virtual reality glasses...?" she asked as she eyed first Callen, then the touch table in the center of the room.

The agent chortled. "You are a wicked woman, Nell Jones. You want me to sweep everything off the table and make love to you here in Ops?"

"Yes, please!" Nell grinned.

Callen shook his head, still laughing. Then he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I want to make love to you everywhere...but not in Ops. Sorry..." He began chuckling again as he held her tight.

His words caused Nell to shiver in anticipation.

"Tease!" she chastised.

"I'm not a tease. I'm a gentleman," he told her, smirking lasciviously. "That's what the G stands for. Gentleman Callen."

Callen had packed Nell into her car with a kiss and a promise before he headed home.

"Soon, very soon. Patience, grasshopper."

That night, he slept fitfully, which was not unusual for the man. But his dreams were peppered with disjointed, sometimes disturbing images that he couldn't shake- Nell coming up out of the ocean in a white bikini, dripping wet and holding a knife. Himself sipping a gin martini (shaken, not stirred) at a casino. Deeks wrapping his arms around Nell in the bullpen. Nell in a pencil skirt hiked up to her waist, lying on the table in Ops under a man in a black tuxedo. At first, she moaned, "G!", but when the man raised his head, the hair was blonde and shaggy.

Callen sat up with a start. He decided to take a cold shower, since there were not enough toasters in the world for him to disassemble tonight to make sense of those dreams. Maybe Nell had a point. They had waited long enough. She needed to be his.

*** A special shout-out to idiot9and602 for the "Gentleman Callen" reference! You rock! ***


	9. Possession

**A/N: I actually wrote this chapter before I had officially started this story, and I knew I had to build the rest of the chapters around it. But it is probably one of my favorite pieces I've ever written, so I hope you enjoy it, too. Thanks again for all the kind words and support!**

Rodeo Drive is a fascinating place to people watch, even if you aren't shopping, and that is precisely why Marty Deeks found himself here, in front of a pricey lingerie store (no, the irony wasn't lost on him) on a Saturday afternoon. He had just settled down on a bench with a pistachio gelato when something caught his eye. Or rather, someone.

Standing at the entrance to the aforementioned store was a familiar redhead with a choppy pixie cut he would recognize anywhere. He started to call out to her, but stopped short, thinking she might be uncomfortable knowing that he had seen her shopping for unmentionables at one of the most expensive boutiques in L.A. He watched with curiosity as she approached the door, then backed away several times without ever actually entering the building. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he approached her quietly.

"It won't bite, Nell. It's just a door."

The young analyst whirled around, startled, and somewhat embarrassed. "Deeks, what the hell?"

"Well, hello to you, too, my little ray of sunshine," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Marty," she replied. "You just surprised me."

"I'd say," Deeks smirked. "So...what brings you to this fine establishment today?"

"Oh, you know...just shopping," she glanced around nervously.

"Mmm-hmm. Shopping for some mighty pricey undies. He must be pretty special. What's his name?"

Nell's eyes refused to meet his, but the deep crimson blush gave her away. "What makes you think there's a 'him' to discuss? Can't a girl shop for lingerie without an ulterior motive?"

"Maybe if she was shopping at Macy's. But girls don't just come here for everyday bras and panties. There's always a 'him' involved. And you were staring at that door like it was leading into the pits of hell. What gives?"

Nell sighed, knowing he wasn't giving up that easily. "There may be a 'him', but...well...it's complicated."

"I've got time. Why don't you come sit and tell Uncle Marty all about it." He lead her over to the bench he just vacated and they sat down facing each other. "So, what's really going on, Nell?"

Her hazel eyes met his warily. "I don't know, Marty," she began. "You're right, there is a guy. We've been seeing each other for a bit now, and, well, we haven't...you know..." If possible, her blush deepened.

"Do you want to?" he asked. Nell nodded in response. "Does he?"

"I think so," she hesitated. "And that's part of why it's complicated. He seems all into me, but then he tells me he wants to go slow. And I'm starting to think it's just me."

Deeks nodded in comprehension. "Hence the lingerie shopping."

"I mean, I know he likes me, but I just feel so...inadequate, I guess. He's a bit ..." Nell pursed her lips, searching for the right word, "...more experienced than me, so I thought that since guys are visual creatures, I'd wow him with something hot, and maybe..." her voice trailed off.

Deeks took her hands in his. "Nell Bell, it's not about the wrapping, it's about the package that's inside. Clearly, this guy doesn't know what he's got. Nell, you're beautiful, and the smartest person I know, but don't tell Eric I said that. Any guy would be lucky to have you. And sex does tend to complicate things, so maybe he's right in wanting to take it slow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't make me feel any better, though," she gave him a half smile.

"It'll happen when and if it's meant to happen," he consoled her.

"So, there's nothing I could do to give things a little...boost?" she asked. "I mean, if Kensi came up to you in that outfit in the window, could you say no?"

Deeks's eyes glazed over momentarily, and Nell laughed, punching his arm playfully. "You just pictured her in it, didn't you? So much for there not being a 'thing', " she smirked. "Well, I'm certainly no Kensi, so I don't know if it would work for me or not."

"Never underestimate the power of boobs covered in lace," Deeks replied sagely, causing uproarious laughter from Nell. "Seriously, Nell Bell, no matter what you do, don't underestimate the power in just being yourself." He kissed her on the top of the head and rose. "I've gotta run, but let me know how it turns out."

"I will. And Marty? Thanks."

* * *

The rest of the week was crazy busy. Two separate cases came up simultaneously, leaving the team to divide and conquer the workload. Fortunately, both cases were solved without any casualties, although they were all exhausted from pulling double duty. When Hetty told them at 8:30 on Friday that they could go home, everyone was ready for a break. Deeks somehow talked the entire team into going out for drinks, "to loosen up after the week we've had."

They met at a place that had something for everyone- a bar, a dance floor, and pool tables. Deeks bought the first round, and after that, it was a free-for-all. The group laughed and joked about their respective cases, and everyone let off some steam.

Kensi was three sheets to the wind when she stood and declared that it was time for the dancing to begin. Deeks, who had had considerably less to drink, allowed himself to be pulled from his seat towards the dance floor.

"Come on, guys, join us!" Kensi slurred. "It'll be fun! Nell, you're coming," she commanded, with a firm grip on the younger woman's arm.

Nell really wanted to dance and have fun, but she really didn't want to be a third wheel. She turned to Eric with a pleading look. "Dance with me?"

Simultaneously, Callen shot her a disapproving look, as Eric's eyes widened in horror. "Uh, Nell, you know I don't dance," he mumbled.

"Hhmmpphh!" she snorted. "Party pooper!" She then turned to Sam, who shook his head apologetically. "Et tu, Brute?" she moaned. She finally glanced at Callen. They had avoided arousing the suspicions of their teammates thus far, but it would look even more suspicious if she didn't ask him, too.

Nell was a little worried he would actually say yes. Lord knows, if she got near that luscious body on the hot, steamy dance floor after all the alcohol she had consumed, she wasn't sure she could control herself. Fortunately for her, Callen pre-empted that line of thought with a quick raise of the hands in mock surrender, "Sorry, you're on your own."

"Ah, c'mon, Nell Bell. I've always wanted to have two women at once," Deeks leered. "It'll be a Deeks sandwich!" And with that, Nell was whisked off her feet and into the teeming crowd on the dance floor. She was gone so fast, she completely missed the icy glare Callen threw at Deeks.

The pulsating beat was infectious, and soon Nell was getting her groove on without another thought of Callen. He, on the other hand, could barely contain either his excitement watching her dance, or his rage when other guys on the dance floor cut into the little NCIS trio.

Callen's breaking point finally came when a sultry tune came over the speakers, and Nell leaned back into Deeks, grinding into him suggestively. Kensi crowed her approval, and Deeks began running his hands over Nell's body, touching the exposed skin from her tank top and short skirt, returning her bumps and grinds with his own. When he leaned down into her neck and she pulled her arms around him, Callen had seen enough. He rose quickly, excusing himself to the men's room.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he felt conflicted. He knew Nell was interested in him, not Deeks. Was she playing him? Or was she just having fun? And why did it bother him so much? It wasn't like they had said they were exclusive, or even had consummated their relationship.

He splashed water on his face, and it hit him. That was it. He wanted more. All the things that Jethro had said to him came back to him full force. He had to stop making excuses and acknowledge it. He was in love with her. But had he waited too long?

He exited the restroom about the same time the group returned from the dance floor. Deeks was practically holding Kensi up at this point.

"I think someone's had enough fun for one night," Deeks said pointedly. "I'd better get you home, princess, or you'll hate yourself in the morning."

Eric and Sam said their goodbyes, as well. Nell, looking flushed and gorgeous from dancing, agreed that it was time to wrap it up.

"Need a ride, Nell?" Callen asked.

"That would be great," she replied.

They made their way to Callen's car in silence. When they reached the car, Callen cornered Nell against the closed door. "Did you have a good time with Deeks? Because you two looked like you needed a room." His words were meant to be in jest, but had a definite edge, and his blue eyes were cold.

Nell was infuriated. "I had a great time,thanks," she snarled. "At least Deeks wasn't afraid to have a little fun. You could have danced with me, you know. What- were you afraid someone might think we were together? Were you afraid you might have to touch me?" she asked bitterly.

"No," growled Callen, pushing his body flush against hers. "What I really wanted to do was punch Deeks in the face when he touched you. I was afraid if I danced with you, I wouldn't be able to stop touching you. Because you, Nell Jones, are _mine_."

He shoved her completely up against the car and consumed her mouth hungrily. Despite her anger, Nell's body responded quickly, and before she knew it, her fingers were unbuttoning his shirt. Suddenly, Callen pulled away slightly. "We need to get out of here now before we have sex in a parking lot. This is not over, though," he smirked as he deposited a breathless Nell in the passenger's seat**. **

As soon as the door closed behind them at Nell's apartment, she found herself pinned up against the door. Callen's hands roughly threaded through her hair, as his over-aroused body pressed against her. She decided to finish what she started in the parking lot, and unbuttoned his shirt, shoving it off his shoulders and dragging her nails up his back. He moaned into her neck, and peppered her with kisses.

"You should never wear tank tops," he panted, as he pushed the straps down her arms. "I have wanted to rip this off you all night."

"Well, nothing's stopping you now," she offered with a seductive gleam in her eye. She pushed him away, and turned towards the bedroom. She walked a few steps, then turned to face him and slowly removed her top and skirt, leaving her only in her lacy underwear.

"Dear God, Nell, you're killing me," he groaned, before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, where he threw her down on the bed. He hesitated at the foot of the bed for a moment, staring at her with a mixture of lust and confusion.

Nell propped herself up on her elbows, breathing heavily, and warned, "Don't you even think of stopping, G. Callen. I want you. _Now_."

Callen couldn't help the chuckle that her comments triggered. "Actually, Miss Control Issues, I was just admiring the view. You're gorgeous," he murmured as he crawled onto the bed with her. He kissed his way up her body, causing Nell to squirm with impatience and desire. "But you'd better not ever let me catch you dirty dancing with another man again. You are mine."

And then, it was a flurry of hands, and lips, and heat, and fire. Clothes were shed as their bodies joined for the first time. It culminated with her screaming his name over and over, and him growling, "You're mine," as passion pushed them both over the edge.

As their ragged breathing evened out, Callen rolled over and pulled Nell into his arms. And in her sated, drowsy haze, she could have sworn she heard him murmur, "I love you, Nell."

* * *

Monday morning arrived quickly. Deeks sat at his desk enjoying his morning coffee, when Nell breezed through the bullpen.

"Good morning, everyone!" she called out cheerily.

"Does she have to be so chipper?" Kensi complained. "It's Monday, for crying out loud."

Deeks was in the midst of formulating a theory to explain Nell's good mood, when she rushed back through with an armload of files. She made a brief detour by his desk, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Marty, I owe you one," she grinned.

"Damn, Nell Bell," Deeks raised his eyebrows as realization hit him. He smirked to himself and shook his head as she walked away.

Kensi watched the exchange with curiosity, wondering about the cause of Nell's good mood and Deeks' role. But neither of them elaborated, and all was forgotten when a new case was announced. It was Monday, after all.


	10. Revelations

**A/N: Spoilers for 'The Dragon and the Fairy'. Thanks for your continued support and reviews. Enjoy!**

When Nell awoke early the next morning, Callen was still sleeping. She lay there mentally replaying the events of the previous night, and a smile and a blush crept over her face at the memories. She involuntarily shivered at the recollection of Callen's hands and lips on her body, of the words he had spoken. She was more certain than ever that she was in love with him, but was wary of accepting any man's post-coital declarations as gospel.

Callen felt her shiver and pulled her closer. "Cold?"

Nell smiled and rolled over, facing him. "Not now. Sleep well?"

It was Callen's turn to smile this time. "Seems like I always sleep better with you. The wild, passionate sex didn't hurt matters, either." He had been laughing, but he quickly sobered. "Are you... was everything... Okay?"

Nell rolled over and placed her hands on his chest, then rested her chin on her hands. "It was...wow. Amazing. Why?" she asked uncertainly, brow furrowed. "Was it not..Didn't you think...um..."

"Hey," he began, as he gently stroked her hair. "It was pretty 'wow' for me, too. But it wasn't exactly how I had envisioned it. Who knew seeing you out on the dance floor would be such a turn-on?" he asked, grinning slyly.

Nell relaxed. "Well, maybe we should have gone out dancing sooner," she shot back cheekily. She watched him for a moment, considering what to say, before she took a deep breath and dove in. "Did you mean it?" she asked quietly.

Callen knew exactly what she was referring to, and he contemplated his answer before he spoke. "Yeah, I did. I've never actually said that to anyone before. But I, G. Callen, love you, Nell Jones." He looked at her with the most vulnerable expression, and her heart swelled.

"I love you, too, G. Callen." She sat up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Now, tell me about how you had envisioned our first time together," she smirked.

Callen's eyes lit up with mischief, and desire, and adoration. He flipped them over so that he was on top. "Maybe I should just show you, instead."

They spent the rest of the weekend in her apartment, barely leaving her bed.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around too soon, and they were forced to leave the happy bubble they had created and return to work. Callen knew that something significant had changed this weekend. It wasn't about the sex, either, although that had been surprisingly mind-blowing. But because of his admission that he loved Nell, he felt that his life had reached a turning point. For the first time, he felt excited about the future, and not so burdened over the past.

Kensi and Deeks had gone to the range, leaving Sam and Callen alone in the bullpen doing paperwork. Sam had been observing Callen quietly for several minutes before Callen called him out.

"What?" He looked up from the file on his desk.

"You're humming."

"I'm humming?"

"You're humming."

Callen merely stared at Sam a moment, shrugged, and returned to his work, humming as he did.

Sam leaned forward in his chair, steepling his fingers and tapping his lip. "What's her name?"

"Who?" Callen answered without looking up.

"Whoever has G. Callen humming. G. Callen doesn't hum," Sam replied with a smirk. "Come on, G, admit it. You got a little somethin' somethin' this weekend, didn't you? Good for you."

Callen's head jerked up. "It's not like that," he replied tersely.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "So, you didn't hook up this weekend? Because I have never seen you..." he paused, head cocked to one side. "No, this is bigger than a hookup. G, you've been acting strange for weeks, and now you're humming. What's really going on?"

Callen sighed, then glanced around to make sure they were alone. "Ok, Sam. But not a word of this to anyone else. There is someone...and..I don't know. I think she might be The One."

"The One?" Sam's eyes bulged. "Is this some kind of joke, G?"

Callen looked at Sam and shook his head. "Sam, you've badgered me to find a nice girl as long as I've known you, and now that I have, you don't believe me? I'm wounded," he replied in mock offense.

The agent analyzed his partner- no telltale signs of lying. Could it be that perpetual bachelor G. Callen had truly found someone? Sam relaxed back into his seat, grinning. "About time, man. Congratulations. Now, when do I get to meet the lucky lady, try to talk some sense into her?"

"If you're talking to her, never!" Callen quipped.

Kensi and Deeks could be heard arguing as they returned down the hallway.

"Just promise me," Sam pleaded, "that you won't run off and get married and leave me stuck with the two of them."

Callen laughed heartily. "Not a chance, big guy."

* * *

The case had been less physically taxing than some, but G. Callen had been on an emotional rollercoaster since the team discovered that James Cleary was Mai Nguyen's father. The thought of having a father out there that he didn't know was a painful and confusing one for Callen. Nell had been a great source of support during the case and its aftermath, but her proximity also added an additional source of confusion for him. He found himself wondering about what it would be like to have a family of his own. He had seen the pure joy on the face of James Cleary when he found out he had a child, and a part of Callen, a part he hadn't even been aware of previously, felt the yearning for that same kind of joy.

It was later that week that Hetty cornered him, late one evening when the mission was otherwise deserted.

"Mr. Callen, a word, please?"

He strode over to her office and sat down.

"How is your relationship with Miss Jones these days?"

Callen looked at Hetty with suspicion. "Things are great. Why?"

Hetty eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, then turned to her top drawer. Opening it, she pulled out a package.

"Recently, I have been doing some housekeeping. Over the years, I have acquired many items of great value, if not monetary, then certainly sentimental. As I was cleaning out my safe the other day, I found something that I want you to have."

She handed him the package and paused. He turned it over in his hands, no outward clues to its contents. He glanced up at the woman, puzzled.

"Open it," she urged.

Inside, he found a small box. He opened the box, revealing an intricately designed platinum band with a large diamond in the center. The ring looked to be an antique, but it shone like brand new. The setting was elegant, but understated, showcasing the clarity and cut of the stone. Callen's head flew up as the implications of the gift hit him.

Hetty was smiling, but her eyes shone with unshed tears. "That was my grandmother's engagement ring, passed down to my mother, then to me. I had once thought I would have a child of my own to give it to, when the time came, but the path I chose didn't leave room for family. So, Mr. Callen, since you are like a son to me, I want you to have it. I want you and Nell to have all the things we've both missed out on. Don't take the same road I did," she said kindly, her voice cracking with emotion.

Callen couldn't speak. He was overcome with the magnitude of Hetty's gift to him. His eyes filled with tears as he looked at the small woman. "Thank you, Hetty," he choked.

She reached across the desk, gripped his hand for a moment, then quietly left the office.


	11. Genesis

The explosion occurred on a Wednesday, 6 months into their relationship. The case had been long, requiring both Callen and Sam to go undercover to infiltrate a group of terrorists. Things were coming to a head, and it was nearly show time. Callen had convinced the leader of the extremist group that he was interested in buying a cache of weapons, and a meet had been set for that day. All systems were go, until Eric and Nell accessed the security cameras in the abandoned building where the meet was to take place. Nell suddenly felt a chill in her bones when she realized what was going on. There was no audio feed, but there was no mistaking what they were seeing- the radicals were looking at a computer image of Callen's NCIS credentials.

"Oh my God, Eric-Callen's been made. What are they saying?"

"I don't know- I can't read their lips. Callen, do you copy?" Eric shouted into his comm-link. "Callen? Nell, keep trying to contact Callen, I'll get Sam and the others on it!"

Nell watched as the outside cameras picked up Callen when he rolled up in his alias' car. She tried his cell, to no avail. She continued to try to reach him over his comm. "Callen! It's a trap! Don't go in there!" she attempted. She called to him multiple times, giving him the intel they had gathered, with no response from the agent.

In the meantime, Sam's voice came through her ear. "G- I'm on my way. Don't do anything stupid!"

Callen tapped the comm and quickly replied, "I got this, Sam. "

Nell jumped from her terminal and stood in front of the plasma, as though he could see her. "Callen, DO NOT GO IN! You've been made! It's a trap! They have a bomb, G!" she gestured wildly toward the screen.

"Thanks, Nell, I'm good," he calmly replied. As he exited the car, he glanced around furtively and took out his comm, leaving it in the car.

"Sam! He took out his comm- we've lost contact. How far out are you? How about you, Kensi?" Eric rambled.

Nell stood, frozen in front of the screen as the conversation buzzed in her ear. She watched as Callen went in alone and was confronted by the terrorists. She recovered long enough to give Sam the coordinates on their exact location, the number of men, and where the explosives were planted. Eric joined her, and they both watched in horror as the men attacked their agent.

Time seemed to stop completely when Sam, Kensi and Deeks stormed the building. There was silence in Ops, though Nell could swear she heard every shot that was fired. As the chaos died down, the 4 NCIS agents were still alive, though battered. They were racing towards the door when the bomb went off. The security feed was lost, and both the tech and the analyst rushed to their respective computers to find another set of eyes on their team.

Finally, a weak voice came over the comms- "Eric, we're good here. Weapons are secured, 3 down, bringing one in to custody."

"Sam, thank God," Eric breathed. "Got a bus coming your way- didn't know if anyone would need it."

Nell couldn't stop shaking. This had been close- too close, and she couldn't fathom what would've happened if the outcome had been different. After all was said and done, she had quietly left Ops and started the paperwork at her downstairs terminal. As much as she liked Eric, she needed to be alone with her thoughts right now. But her reverie was broken by Deeks' voice coming into the bullpen.

"...and I wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for Mr.'we-don't-need -the-bomb-squad' over there!"

Sam, entering the bullpen, threw over his shoulder, "Hey, If I hadn't seen that it was triggered by the motion sensor by the door, you and your shaggy self would've been toast. And I hate the smell of burned hair."

The group, a bit worse for wear, followed him to their desks, bickering good-naturedly. Nell rose from her spot and met them, giving Sam, Kensi and Deeks each a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried!"

"What? No hug for me? No 'glad you're okay, Agent Callen'?" Callen asked, amused.

Nell pointedly ignored him and excused herself back to her workstation, while muttering under her breath (but loudly enough to be heard by the agents), "Why? It's clear you don't care what I think."

Everyone stopped mid-conversation and observed Callen for his response. He turned toward Nell. "I'm sorry, Miss Jones, did you have something to say to me? "

"Nope, Agent Callen," she bit back. "Nothing at all. As if you'd listen." She changed directions, heading upstairs toward Ops.

Callen's expression reflected confusion and irritation. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed, following Nell upstairs.

The doors to Ops whooshed open, and he could see her sitting at her terminal, typing away angrily. "Nell..." he hesitated. When she didn't respond, he came up behind her and put his hands gently on her shoulders. She immediately jerked away in response. "Nell...don't be upset...it was the only way..."

"Upset? What the hell were you doing out there, G? I specifically told you it was a trap, and not to go in alone! Sam told you not to do anything stupid, and yet you chose to ignore us both and tried to play super hero!" she raged.

"If I hadn't gone in, we wouldn't have brought down the cell, or recovered the weapons! This was our only chance to get these guys, and we did. I'm not apologizing for doing the right thing!" he replied angrily.

"No, G, the right thing would have been to protect your team," Nell shouted. "I thought you trusted me. I thought you cared about your team. But I see today that I've been wrong about you. All you can see is the mission." She started to turn away, but he grabbed her arm.

"I do trust you- all of you! But as Senior Agent in Charge, I sometimes have to make decisions in the moment, and you have to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"You could have been killed, G. And even if you don't care about your own life, what about Sam? You knew that he would follow you in, so you knowingly risked his life, too," she spat. "What about Kensi? Deeks?"

"They assumed those risks when they took this job, Nell. It's all part of our job," he explained patiently.

"And that's just it, isn't it? The job. Yeah, I get it. Occupational hazards and all that. But what it boils down to is that the job is the most important thing to you." Unbidden tears began to slowly stream down her face. "What about me, G? What about us? Does none of it matter? I guess you did learn from the best, though. Tracy Keller's got nothing on you in the 'putting the job first' department."

Callen was so stunned that he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. And before he could make another attempt, the doors to Ops had opened and closed, and Nell was gone.

Sleep never came easily for G. Callen, nor for very long, but this was a long night, even by his standards. After many attempts to redirect his thoughts from his fight with Nell, he gave up and decided to face it head on. She was right, and he knew it. He had accomplished the mission, but at what cost? Sam and the others could have been killed. It was only thanks to Nell and Eric that any of them were alive. Even though he had long ago accepted the possibility of his death on a mission, it had never mattered much, because he was, as Sam had said before, a lone wolf. Except that now, he wasn't. He had never been in a relationship like the one he had with Nell, and it scared the daylights out of him. He was really in love with her, could see spending the rest of his life with her, but if he continued to act carelessly, what would it do to her? She could see and hear everything, and if he died because he refused to follow protocol, she would be devastated. He suddenly felt the depth of her anger and hurt, and knew he couldn't wait until morning to see her, when things might be too late. They might even be too late, now, but he had to try to fix it.

A soft, but insistent knocking on her door woke Nell Jones from what had been a very restless sleep. It was 2 am, and she was shocked to see Callen through the peephole. Warily, she opened the door.

"Nell, I need to talk to you, and no, it couldn't wait," he said grimly as he entered he apartment. She looked exhausted, but set about making a pot of tea.

Once they were settled in the living room with their tea, Callen cautiously began speaking. "I'm sorry, Nell. For everything." He ran his hand over his head before continuing. "Sam is fond of saying I'm a lone wolf, and there's some truth to that. You obviously know about my childhood. I grew up taking care of myself, and it sort of carried over into my career. Before I came to NCIS, I never had a partner for very long, and I never got used to someone else having my back. Sam's pretty persistent, though- kind of like someone else I know," he smiled. "I trust him completely now. I've always assumed that doing things on my own would protect him, and even Kensi and Deeks. I was wrong, Nell. As their leader, I should be protecting them, and I acted foolishly today. I owe them an apology. I owe you and Eric one, too. You guys were doing your jobs trying to keep us out of harm's way. I may not always do the right thing, but I'll try to look at every angle from now on instead of going off on my own."

He grasped her hand and continued. "I've thought a lot tonight about what you said. Nell, I love you- more than anything- and I am so sorry I hurt you. I've never had anyone in my life who cared if I lived or died before, so I'm still trying to get used to that. You were right- I wasn't thinking about us, or your feelings, and I'm sorry. I do love the job, Nell, but for once in my life, it's not the most important thing, and I'm sorry you thought it was. It may be hard to change my ways, but we'll figure out how to make this work. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

Nell had been quiet through his entire speech, but her silent tears revealed the depth of her emotions. She took a deep breath and replied, "You know what the worst part was today? It was watching you sign your own death warrant, thinking I could have, should have done something to prevent it. G, I'm sorry for the things I said. I understand why you did what you did. And I don't ever want you to hesitate, or make mistakes in the line of duty because of me. You are the best of the best, and I trust your judgement. I love you, and I don't want to lose you. Just...don't ever do that to me again!" she playfully punched his arm.

"Yes, Madam Control Freak," he laughed as he dried her tears. As he held her that night, Callen knew for sure there was something else he needed to do.

Thursday arrived uneventfully, and the day promised paperwork and more paperwork in light of the just completed op. Sam had been surreptitiously watching Callen stare at the same form for at least fifteen minutes, while Kensi and Deeks argued over who had the best donuts in town.

"G? You alright?" Sam murmured to his partner.

Callen's reverie was broken, and he paused to focus on Sam for a moment before answering. "Yeah. No. Actually, there's something I need to do. Kensi, Deeks- team meeting," he commanded as he rose and motioned them to the center of the bullpen. He called Ops and instructed Eric and Nell to join them. The agents looked quizzically at each other, as the tech and the analyst joined their little circle.

"So, I guess you're wondering why I've called you all here," Callen joked. "After yesterday's op, I realized there were some things I needed to say to you guys." He paused a moment, looking around at each of his teammates.

"I'm sorry for the way I sometimes forget that you all have my back. I could've killed us all yesterday, and it could have possibly been avoided if I had just let you guys do your jobs. We're a great team...no, a family...and if I start to go off all 'lone wolf', don't be afraid to kick my ass. I trust you with my life. I mean it...you're my family, and I want to thank you for being there."

"Awww...group hug!" Deeks shouted. Kensi punched him in the arm. "Really, Fern? Where is the love?"

Callen put his hand up to silence them, then continued. "Now, there's something else I need to tell you guys." He suddenly looked sheepish. "I've...been seeing someone." They all exchanged looks. "Sam's been on my case about it, telling me I need to introduce her to the family. So, since you I consider you to be my family..." He paused and looked up at Sam, who was smiling approvingly.

"We'd love to meet her, G," enthused Kensi.

Callen smirked, then walked over to Nell, who was staring at him wide-eyed, tears glistening. He pulled her close and kissed her. Then, he turned to face the others, placing his arm firmly around her shoulders. "I want you guys to meet the woman I love. Nell, I think you already know my family."

The rest of the team shared looks that ranged from shocked to amused. Deeks was unusually quiet for a moment, before he had an epiphany.

"So, you're Mr. 'Agent Provocateur'?" he queried, pointing at Callen.

Nell's face turned crimson as Callen looked at her, puzzled. "We'll talk about that later," she whispered to him, as she surreptitiously winked at Deeks.

Deeks smirked, shaking his head. Kensi hit him again as she made her way to the newly revealed couple.

"You knew about this? You knew and didn't tell me? I can't believe this! Marty Deeks, the biggest gossip I know, held out on me, his partner!"

"I swear, I didn't know until just now!"

Kensi hugged Nell. "I am so happy for you guys!" She leaned in to whisper in the younger woman's ear, "Girl talk, later."

Sam stood to the side for a few minutes, arms folded. Finally, he walked over to Callen. "You finally picked a girl Mom would approve of," he grinned, giving him a quick man-hug. "But Nell, I thought your IQ was high enough to know to avoid guys like G."

"What can I say, Sam? Even smart girls like bad boys," Nell shot back, chuckling.

Eric had been quietly observing the scene before him. When he approached the couple, Nell glanced at Callen nervously. She knew Eric had harbored a secret crush on her for a while, but they had become such good friends, she had hoped his feelings for her would have changed. He took her hands in his. "Rockstar, if you're happy, I'm happy." He kissed her on the cheek, and turned to Callen. "Take care of her, Callen, or else I'll sic Sam on you." He smiled as he shook hands with the agent.

"So, when did this happen? And how?" Kensi asked.

Callen looked at Nell before replying, "About six months, now. As for how?" He turned to Nell and grasped her hand. "Well, I guess I have a thing for beautiful women who finish my sentences." He grinned at the group, but it was obvious he was speaking only to Nell as he continued, "I think I had always wanted to get to know her better. Something about the fact that such a small person can verbally take down a Navy captain is kind of a turn-on."

Callen paused, looking up at his team, his family. Hetty had quietly joined them, and was nodding her approval. Suddenly, he turned to Nell.

"You know, I really hadn't planned on telling everyone like this today, but I'm glad I did. I want to be able to share the happiness I've found with the people I care about. And Nell, you are the reason for that happiness. I've always lived life searching for my past, but since I met you, I realize that what I have here in the present is far better than anything I could find out about my past. For the first time, I'm looking forward to the future, and I want that future to be with you. Nell, I hadn't planned on this, either, but it just seems right, here surrounded by our family." He knelt in front of her, pulling the ring out of his pocket. "I love you, Nell, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you. Will you marry me?"

The tears that had been threatening finally spilled onto Nell's cheeks. She looked incredulously from Callen, to the ring, then back to Callen. "Yes," she whispered. She threw her arms around him, and the two kissed passionately.

When they pulled apart, it was to applause and whistles. Callen placed the ring on Nell's shaky hand, then each member of the team congratulated the couple in turn.

Hetty approached them, smiling broadly. "Mr. Callen, Miss Jones, I don't believe I need to tell you how I feel. I have been in your corner since day one, and I wish you much love and happiness. Now, I have a bottle of vintage Dom Perignon chilling, so everyone follow me."

"How did she..." Kensi began.

"She's Hetty," Sam replied, grinning and shaking his head.

As they all proceeded toward Hetty's office, Deeks had a thought. "So, as the official planner of the bachelor party, I guess I'd better start working on getting some strippers lined up..."

"Deeks!" everyone shouted simultaneously.

Callen held Nell behind for a moment. "I hope you didn't mind that I sprang that on you in front of everyone. It just seemed appropriate, considering this is where it all began."

Nell smiled. "It was perfect. Maybe we could have a more private celebration, later," she lowered her voice suggestively, as she pulled him into a kiss. "But where did you find such a gorgeous ring?"

Callen glanced up and saw Hetty watching from a distance. "It's an old family heirloom."

Hetty finally let a single tear fall, and murmured to herself, "Congratulations, son. You did good."

* * *

_(Agent Provocateur = expensive lingerie store where Deeks saw Nell)_

**So, there you have it! It's been fun, and I appreciate all the support. Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it! **

**The End**


End file.
